1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring harness arrangement structure and particularly designed to electrically connect a plurality of core shield pipes through each of which a wire is inserted and one collectively encasing braided shield tube in which the wires drawn out from the respective core shield pipes are bundled and inserted in a wiring harness arranged in a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a structure of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-224156 shown in FIGS. 6(A) and 6(B) has been proposed as an arrangement structure of power cables arranged in a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle. In this structure, three power cables (high-voltage cables) 102U, 102V and 102W connected to an inverter 100 installed on a rear side are respectively inserted through the respective core shield pipes (protection pipes) made of metal, arranged to extend forward below a floor, pulled into an engine compartment on a front side and connected to a motor 101 installed in the engine compartment. In the engine compartment, the three power cables 102U, 102V and 102W are collectively inserted into a flexible collectively encasing shield tube (protection tube) 120.
As described above, the power cables 102U, 102V and 102W are respectively inserted through the rigid core shield pipes 110 in a wiring area below the floor and inserted into the flexible collectively encasing shield tube 120 in a wiring area in the engine compartment, thereby enabling the arrangement of the power cables 102U, 102V and 102W below the floor and effective use of a space above the floor.
To maintain a high shield function in the above structure, it is important to reliably electrically connect the plurality of respective core shield pipes 110 to the collectively encasing shield tube 120. However, in the case of using a braided shield tube formed by weaving metal wires in a mesh-like manner as the collectively encasing shield tube 120, the collectively encasing shield tube 120 needs to be mounted to cover the leading end of each core shield pipe 110 and fixed using a crimp ring 130 as shown in FIG. 7. If the collectively encasing shield tube 120 is connected to each of the plurality of core shield pipes 110 using the crimp ring 130 in this way, there is a problem of requiring large numbers of main-hours and parts.
An object of the present invention is to enable easy fixing and electrical connection of a plurality of core shield pipes through each of which a wire is inserted and one collectively encasing braided shield tube in which the wires drawn out from the respective core shield pipes are bundled and inserted using small numbers of man-hours and parts.